Golf equipment, including golf clubs and golf balls will collect dirt or other types of debris during typical use. Examples of other types of debris may include grass, sand, or other material. The accumulation of such debris may adversely affect the performance of the golf equipment. Therefore, golfers will clean their golf clubs and golf balls.
One type of golf towel is the terry cloth towel. Some golfers may wet the towel to assist in cleaning their golf equipment. Yet, use of such a towel (even if wet) will still make it difficult to clean a golf club face. What is needed is an improved golf towel that may be used for both abrading dirt and debris from golf club heads as well as for polishing golf club heads.